dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GroundZzero
Welcome to my talk page. Please put new messages at the bottom or action=edit&section=new}} click here. Don't forget to sign your comments with --~~~~. ---- Reverting vandalism Hiya, thanks for reverting the vandalism to Call of the Field. I've blocked the vandals. Cheers. //PeetTM 09:45, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. Glad I could help out. :Greetz --GroundZzero (Talk) 11:13, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Images Well this is just me being picky xD but the images that you should upload should be ".png" not ".PNG" ... yeh i know its picky an all but its just what we strive for. Thanks, --Kiriath(Talk) 20:01, 27 June 2007 (UTC) :That's indeed being picky, anywayz, I think there might be bigger issues to deal with besides an extension format. :--GroundZzero (Talk) 19:50, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :: Well no, considering we try to standardize and all template images are in .png format it is kinda of a big issues. And yes there are bigger issues, the skin which Ciz is working on... Lirielle who's working on equipments and me, im working on portal pages with help from ciz so yes small things like putting the format in .png add up to a big difference. --Kiriath(Talk) 20:25, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :::Well, I loved being active here and helping where I could, but seeing this png thing seems to be a big issue, which I personally think doesn't, then I have no choice but to visit this Wikia as a visitor, instead of an active member. Don't try to understand my motivation, it's a principle thing. If that works for you, fine. But hey, have fun reverting etc... I had great times here, cya. @ Sysops-staff, please ban this account, so I don't start reverting and stuff when my fingers itch to help out. --GroundZzero (Talk) 20:55, 11 July 2007 (UTC) Wow hold on there, i wasn't saying you had to leave or it was a big problem. It's just advice thats all, it was jsut that we try to get .png and i was just saying, dont you think leaving is slightly over reacting? --Kiriath(Talk) 21:04, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :Using PNG instead of png is definitely NOT a big issue and I regret that Kiriath jumped in so strongly - which isn't his job by the way. I plea that you forget what he clumsily said and go on with your valuable contributions. We need everybody's work and I don't care much that you're using PNG while we tend to use png. --Lirielle 21:10, 11 July 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not trying to get Kiriath in a bad daylight here, it's just that I have little time to spare on this Wikia, but I love helping out here. As I was about to explane here before your edit ( which caused all my text to disappear ;p ), is that I have too little time to be worrying about an extension of an image and that he shouldn't be offended if I seemed to be blunt or disrespectfull towards him --GroundZzero (Talk) 21:27, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :::Not to worry, just insisting that I do not consider this as an issue, so go on with your contribs, we'll take care of the rest. --Lirielle 21:38, 11 July 2007 (UTC) :About my template, not big issues thats why i left the template to be able to put the extension other way i would have forced the png since the start. Any way when I update the template/style of the article and then Lirielle (the one in charge of the images as she is the one doing most of the job xD) does the image improve and article corrections that i may have overlook. :GroundZzero: if one of the pages has my new template and there is no image but the link appears you can click on the link so you will upload it faster. Also when some one edits before you do, there apear 3 boxes the "top" is the one that has the new edit included below are the "save" and "preview" button and below is a diff table so you can see your changes againts the new changes and (finally) below that is another box with the full page that contains your edits, so its a matter of copy paste from the lower box (after searching what you edit) and paste it on the top one. Hope we dont you. :Oscardog: Like i told you many times some people just dont have the time... in my case im fully devoted to the wiki right now because i work full time and i cant play and edit properly because i have to resolve technical issues normally or go over language discrepancies or thing what is right against what is logic. Other people have work and school and also play and the extra time they invest its on the wiki. So for you it may be over-reacting but for them its the only time availeble and may see this as annoying and frustrating. The template is designate for any one can use, the style is just for core editors (as it gives a homogeneous look while it corrects lots of missing/fake information) and as we advance we correct the style and maintain the ones that are already change. Rome wasn't built in one day, it is good your intention just bad your approach instead of what you did try doing next time "Hey, i have seen you been doing a great job by adding pictures of the item, if it does not bother you that much can try doing the extensions as lower caps please? thanks (signature)" wiki is all about politeness (and moaning >:p) rather than a place that forces cooperation :--Cizagna (Talk) 04:40, 12 July 2007 (UTC) ::When there is no picture I tend to click the link so it automaticly puts it png, but when there isn't I just add it the way my computer saves it by default, which is PNG, and I tend to overlook to change it. Thx for the info about editing. Either way, you will or won't see me around, time will tell, but for now, I think I'll put my time on something else that has been waiting for quite some time now. 'Till next time, my best regards. PS. last time I checked, the page Leek Pie needs reverting all the way below in the category, someone changed spell into smell. --GroundZzero (Talk) 06:53, 12 July 2007 (UTC) :::Wish you luck in your new endeavours, and like always hope to see you soon --Cizagna (Talk) 15:09, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Yeh good luck wish you all the best. And am i not allowed to give advice, lirielle? or help? Its not a matter of job its just something i enjoy doing, giving help. --Kiriath(Talk) 15:29, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the kind words, but it seems as hard as I try, I can't stay away from here to help out. I know, I must be out of my mind... or addicted. So let's get this show on the road and start contributing. --GroundZzero (Talk) 18:21, 12 July 2007 (UTC) Back to top Rollback Hey no worries, you've earnt it :) besides, it is nice to see you are sticking around! - PresqueVu 13:33, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :Thank you so much, besides my RL and Dofus, this feels like a second home to me. --GroundZzero (Talk) 13:37, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::=) ::--Cizagna (Talk) 14:15, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Just one more support, how about yours Cizagna? ;p --GroundZzero (Talk) 14:34, 15 July 2007 (UTC) ::::I normally dont get involve in supporting until the final decision as im the one that has the power to give it =p, and i dont like to influencing decisions from other people just because im sysops will abstain for now --Cizagna (Talk) 15:44, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Ok, no problem, didn't realize that it was just non-sysops that could vote ;p --GroundZzero (Talk) 15:48, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :oh sysops can vote but in my case its to avoid preferential influence --Cizagna (Talk) 15:57, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Back to top Rollback power You have been granted Rollback power, use it with wisdom, etc etc... :Now the difference is that with rollback you can do various edits at the same time but they have to be done by the same user, other way with undo you will have to do an undo for each one (eg if some one vandalizes 30 times in a row the main page, with roll back you just have to do it 1 time while undo will have to repeat it 30 times) rollback is for vandalic behaviours other way "undo" is a proper option because it lets you add comments that may explain your decision to "undo" to a previous version while "rollback" does not. --Cizagna (Talk) 20:58, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :: There is more info on wikia's help here //PeetTM 21:14, 15 July 2007 (UTC) :::Thank you all for the positive votes and for the Rollback power, this'll make it much easier. Not to worry, my intensions are good ^^. And thanks Peet for the help link. Once again, thank you all. --GroundZzero (Talk) 22:01, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Back to top Pictures for items We agreed that PNG or png didn't matter much ;), but there are a few things that you need to know if you want to help with pictures. Note that your are welcome to upload any missing pic or improve existing pics, but you have to know that if your upload does not match the following criteria, it's bound to be replaced sooner or later. * MUST be png * MUST use what I call the 'Ankama brown' as background * MUST use a 1:1 aspect ratio (eg. 450x450, not 450x376) * SHOULD be 500x500 px * SHOULD have a 'margin' of approx. 2-5 pixels If you have any questions, feel free to ask. And again, if your pics do not follow these standards, they will not be rejected, but will be improved when I have time. --Lirielle 09:51, 16 July 2007 (UTC) :I'll do my best, I already improved the png extension ;). --GroundZzero (Talk) 10:04, 16 July 2007 (UTC) Back to top Dark Chest Entrance Undo is justified (external picture) pls. don't revert it again. ;) --Lirielle 06:56, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :Ok, no worries. --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:15, 19 July 2007 (UTC) ::Euhm, weren't you talking about the Bandit Set, because the header says Dark Chest? I'm a little confused, bacause my last revert on the DCE is from June 1st. --GroundZzero (Talk) 21:09, 19 July 2007 (UTC) :::Never mind, I fixed it now. --Lirielle 21:52, 19 July 2007 (UTC) Back to top Thankyou for your support Thanks. Hopefully more will see the same way you do. I will not let you down ;) --Kiriath(Talk) 09:31, 10 August 2007 (UTC) :You're welcome. If you get trough, use it wisely ;) --GroundZzero (Talk) 09:41, 10 August 2007 (UTC) Back to top Guild info Since Guildopedia is now at wikia servers, its easier to access it by registered wiki users, i would recommend you move that info there since i will start enforcing that all the in-game guild non-canonical information be move there and minimum info will be allow like what guild you are --Cizagna (Talk) 17:40, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :No problem, I'll copy/paste it to my notepad, and update it later on the Guildopedia. --GroundZzero (Talk) 18:05, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Back to top Wikia Gaming footer Could you please see Talk:Dofus Wiki#Wikia Gaming footer? Ausir 23:52, 27 August 2007 (UTC) :You'll find my answer there. --GroundZzero (Talk) 06:51, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Back to top weapon tables and :GroundZzero did so rightly because your changes were incorrect and the level is simply derived from the number of slots. --Lirielle 06:07, 13 September 2007 (UTC) ::The reason is like Lirielle mentioned above. Even if you were referring to the level of the gained item, that would also be irrelevant there. --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 06:50, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Back to top Portal Pages I think Cizagna has been busy with other things lately so has not had time to give me some feedback on the Portal Pages. Would it be possible for you to take a look, then leave some comments on my talk page? Thanks. --Kiriath(Talk) 12:08, 13 September 2007 (UTC) :I'll have a look at it this evening. --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 12:43, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Back to top Monster HP Why did you revert the Wa Wabbit change? After the huge changes in spells, Ankama announced that they would reduce the HP of the monsters, so I wouldn't be surprised that the new figure is correct. You could ask someone to validate through the talk page. Or design a way to track these changes needing validation. --Lirielle 10:25, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :If they updated monster HP, wouldn't this be the first thing they would change? --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 10:32, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :I very much doubt that the community pages are up to date. --Lirielle 10:39, 27 September 2007 (UTC) ::It never failed to me in the past, but ok, I'll leave the community aside for the moment. --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 10:41, 27 September 2007 (UTC) :::They don't even have the 1.19 monsters, so I doubt they have updated to 1.20 ;) --Lirielle 10:44, 27 September 2007 (UTC) Back to top Patrolling Just so you know if you are interested in doing more patrolling you can always use this link this way all patrolled edits will be hide, will display up to 700 pages and will go back to 30 days in any case if you are interested other way keep as you going. On another note could you suggest me a color that would look good for marking the name of the sysops in this wiki? --Cizagna (Talk) 22:50, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :Thanks Cizagna, I found the link today somewhere on top of the 'Recent Changes' page, but more limited ^^. You could help me alot if you know a way to mark 'patrolled' various edits by one and the same person on the same page at once instead of marking every single change. Also, I've noticed there are also automatic patrols, what's the difference? :Now on the other note, I don't quite understand what you mean. Could you be a bit more specific? --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 23:02, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::Sadly you cant patrol various edits at the same time, and you cant patrol directly from the Recent changes i need to talk with Splarka a staff member to see if he can devise a java for that as somethings are things that could go near automatic instead of loading each page. My link its just a merge of all the funtions on the recent page and if you are not using the enchanted its very nice. :: yah i can makr our names (sysops team) with another color than the green/purple color could you suggest me one im a little bit out of color ideas as i cant use red or blue or green or purple and (yellow well you cant see that, black well its monotony, orange well it gets confuse with red =/) --Cizagna (Talk) 17:32, 1 October 2007 (UTC) :: oh yeah i forgot because any sysops and above are the patrollers well they dont require to be patrol so they get automatically patrol thought before i liked to review every ones edits and i normally left mine edits so other sysops could patrol it. (because been a sysops its also that you are not that closely monitor as you know what you can and what you cant do) --Cizagna (Talk) 17:42, 1 October 2007 (UTC) Lol, red crossed my mind too ^^, but can't be used as it stands for users without edited userpages ( unless they get another color ). Blue crossed my mind also, but that would be too confusing with the edit count. I tried yellow as well but it's not very clear to read. White, well it just doesn't stand out in this background colour. The only thing that comes to mind at this point, is to leave it green/purple but put it bold and italic??? A nice alternative could also be if we could get a small image, lets say for example a Dofus egg ( don't worry, you could choose your own preferance ^^ ), in front of our names. I'll brainstorm about this a little more. Please get back to me if you like the mentioned ideas. --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 01:19, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :mmm well for now i put it color green with bold the image is nice but bulky more if you see it in lists like Recent changes. --Cizagna (Talk) 03:16, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Is it normal when you toggle between the two kinds of layout that the other layout doesn't mark it bold? The bold already jumps out from the other users, but it's missing something I think. --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 08:14, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :layouts? you mean skins? what skins? well the rest im out of ideas as im now trying to make work some templates --Cizagna (Talk) 15:10, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::Not the skins,I'm talking about the layouts for recent changes where one shows all edits to one page grouped together with an arrow in front, and the other which shows every single change that has occured. I'm in the last layout and when I toggle to the first layout, then Sysops aren't bold anymore. When I change back to other one, they are bold. It's just under Namespace: ...(etc) and the link says 'Toggle Enhanced Recent Changes'. --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 15:21, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::Meee the key for Enchanted Recent Changes must be different makes me lazy, any way its more like a community add on more than a requirement --Cizagna (Talk) 17:19, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :No worries, not that big of a deal. --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 21:08, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Back to top Reds on Main Oops, sorry Zero, I was looking at an old cached version... my bad ignore the spizzam. ~MrMunchie/-Dealer/Chug/LuckyThree etc etc. :No worries ^^. Welcome back ;-). --GroundZzero Talk / Admin 23:54, 8 October 2007 (UTC) Back to top Technical problems Due to a problem related to the cable in my street, I'm expiriencing, once again, connection problems. To repair it, the street needs to be opened. Because the street recently got renewed, it requires major administrative documents back and forth, relating to the warranty. So the only solution at this time is a temporally fix. I have no idea when this will be resolved permanently, so until then, this might not be the last time I'll be Away due to this issue. My appologies for this, and I hope to be back online soon. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 05:37, 2 November 2007 (UTC) Back to top A Hungarian copy Hey, Let me quickly introduce myself: my name is Marci, and I'm from Hungary. I'm playing Dofus for 2 years now, and gained loads of experience during this time. An increasing number of Hungarian players found this game recently, lot of them with basic or no English skills at all. Due to my new job I'm probably going to play less, but will have idle time in front of my computer. Being a tech writer, I thought of making a Hungarian copy of your awesome guides. My question is, what exactly should I do to get this started, or is it even possible? Thanks forward for your answer Regards, Szi 10:51, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Hello, im a senior administrator here at the english wiki, i was trying to jump kick start the spanish wiki prior to the game been available in spanish language i had the same issues and i could not resolve it. I could A)have the term in english and redirect to the spanish term B)have the term in spanish with no internal redirect in the spanish wiki Now i found the answer and B is the wise choice, since people could fin the word here at the english wiki and if links are done properly they could then go to the spanish wiki by clicking on the language link --Cizagna (Talk) 20:10, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Thx for answering Cizagna. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 09:07, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Back to top Name changes You'll find (as you already did in the 1st part) that most if not all link updates have been made (I botted them to spare time). The moves themselves and the 'fka' remain to be done. Automation did not take care of the sorting issues, but that's not a priority - this will be taken care of when (soon) we apply templates to resource items. --Lirielle 15:25, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :So I'll keep on doing the same way, or is there an other thing I need to keep in mind? Please advise before Saturday 0300 hours (Belgian time ^^). GroundZzero Talk / Admin 15:40, 7 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, go on, just don't be surprised of you don't find many links to update :p --Lirielle 15:54, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :::No problem, means more moves in the same amount of time ^^. GroundZzero Talk / Admin 16:05, 7 December 2007 (UTC) Back to top Pyrute Ik heb natuurlijk niets van je veranderingen ongedaan gemaakt, maar persoonlijk zou ik de verandering van Pyrute tot Pyrute* niet hebben toegepast omdat het over een ahw 'typografische' verandering betreft - de naam blijft inderdaad ongewijzigd. --Lirielle 05:25, 10 December 2007 (UTC) :Ik ging ervan uit om toch te verplaatsen aangezien we elke benaming letterlijk van het spel overnemen. Dus Wily Wand gewoon zo laten dan? GroundZzero Talk / Admin 05:40, 10 December 2007 (UTC) ::Alles letterlijk, nee. Neem bv. 'Eni Kere Miracle boots.', waar je het punt van had uitgewist. Het punt maakt wel deel uit van de naam. Zulke typografische extra's laat ik beter weg omdat ze geen bedoeling hebben en nooit zal de gebruiker die mee intikken. --Lirielle 06:06, 10 December 2007 (UTC) Back to top DPL disables I have disable User:GroundZzero/Projects/Axe2 and User:GroundZzero/Projects/Bow2 since they are not been use any more. --Cizagna (Talk) 14:59, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Back to top about getting banned! Hey there, I am a user of Sadida for 2 years in Dofus. I have not had another character. I have been playing in Shika since it was opened. I met many people, some of them was good some was bad. I have seen many high level people who has shared their accounts. Well...I quited dofus like 2 months ago at least I stopped leveling my sadida. I was making kamas for next summer. But there were some people who hate me in Shika. So they tried to take screenshots of my own speech. They said I was seeling kamas. I even cannot trust someone online so how can I sell kamas???? This is so annoying. I had good money on my account and many high lvl items. People were curious about what will I do with that much kamas. I was just saying : "I will sell them lol" It was just for fun! I even havent sold kamas online. With screenshots of my speech, you cant prove that I am selling kamas and banning me is not a solution. I could have taken many screenshots of high lvl players too about their mistakes. But I have never done. Because I did not care. Now I got banned! My sadida was 1st in ladder for many months in Shika. Now my kamas, my items and my sadida...they are all gone. I got a message said you are banned permanently. I really dont know what to do. I want to get my account back with everything on it. I just wanna know a solution about it. I will try my best to get my account. I dont know if its a good idea to leave a comment here well I already left...see ya «d»»«a»««v»»«y» Back to top Back? Welcome back ;) --Lirielle 15:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Hi again Lirielle ;p :I guess you could say I'm back, but don't expect too much from me from the beginning. :I'm slowly trying to get some of my time here again, so thank you for your post and all that's left to say is ' It's good to be back ^^ '. :Kind regards, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 16:06, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Back to top Dutch Dofus Wikia Hi GroundZzero, I could use some help at the dutch wikia about dofus. Just copying templates from this site and translate some artikles( mainly using the official dutch dofus site for the ingame names) is something that I can do, but my wikia knowledge isn't good enought for anything else. So if you could help me with stuff like lay out, decent side bar menu , and help fighting off the spammers on the wikia, since I can only clean their spam, but not delete it, would be very nice :) If you would like to help, please use my talk page on the dutch wikia (Click) , so we can talk dutch there ^^ (My english isn't that good, but all the message here were in english, so I wouldn't be impolite to use dutch ) Koentjuh1 (talk) 23:34, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Back to top Mounded Ghard Hi, GroundZzero. I noticed you undid my edit on Mounded Ghard. I expected someone to undo it, but I just wanted to clarify what was confusing to me. Indeed, every mount type is preceded by 1, and every listed mount is clearly associated with the appropriate scroll. However, it wasn't clear to me that only one Dragoturkey was needed for an exchange. For example, for the Powerful Strength Scroll, the table lists four Dragoturkeys. I had never exchanged with Mounded Ghard before, so I thought that all four Dragoturkeys listed were needed in order to get one Powerful Strength Scroll in return. I had no idea that only an Emerald Dragoturkey or only an Emerald/Crimson Dragoturkey would suffice until I went to Mounded Ghard with only an Emerald Dragoturkey out of curiosity. I hope this clarifies what I was trying to do with my edit. --Aomidori (talk) 21:11, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :Hello Aomidori, :I can perfectly see where you were going when you decided to make the adjustement you made. But still, they are not seperated by a comma, and are listed clearly seperatly in their own box, so there was no need for the change. Also, bare in mind that whenever you exchange with a NPC, you should be able to visiuale see the item before you accept the change. Best regards, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 07:55, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks much for the reply. :) --Aomidori (talk) 00:01, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Back to top Help with images uploading Hello, I uploaded some pictures for the article Lear Amulet and now I can't remove them. They were cropped but showed up uncropped. I uploded the right ones. please help me :Hi Justinchi, I already deleted all images you uploaded, for the reason we need clear images of the items, and solely the item. :Best regards, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 19:33, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok everytime I upload the photo, it keeps uploading the uncropped screenshot instead of the part i cropped, cut, and pasted into paint program and saved as .png. Is it possible for me to send u the picture to upload because I will keep getting it wrong and I don't want to be sanctioned or anything. I'm dearly sorry. :::Follow this link. -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 20:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Back to top Hato-bow I'm a bit curious as to the reasons for Hato-bow's week long ban. Whilst signing the main page is a nuisance he actually filled in some of the characteristics of Mama Pingiwn and Kung-Fu Pingwin, so his edits were, if anything, constructive. Personally I feel the ban to be a tad harsh, might've been an idea to just tell him in future to not sign his name on the main namespace and leave it at that. Less I've missed something? D: Galrauch (talk) 21:55, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed that he filled in some of the characteristics of Mama Pingiwn and Kung-Fu Pingwin, and agreed it might be a nuisance signing in the main page, but seeing other edits after his with just an IP signing in his name, made me believe he is one and the same, but I might be wrong. Although I believe a week long ban isn't that harsh, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and remove his ban. Please forgive me if you think I go too far as to keeping this wiki vandal-free. Might be the long hours and lack of sleep ;p :Best regards, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 22:04, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Back to top Re: Characteristic Scroll Page Yeah I'd agree it be best to keep it solely as scrolls and no meats/potions/fancy stuff. It's meant to be a more economic guide to scrolling, and it gets ridiculous comparing the ease at which people could obtain meats to farming whatever the scroll equivalent is. Galrauch (talk) 16:36, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Back to top Profile Hey GroundZzero , Could you please stop reverting the edits made on my profile? I log in from several different areas so the IP won't always be the same and sometimes I might forget to log in while editing ( If there's anything wrong on my profile that I didn't do I will revert it myself. Thanks for trying to help but I can do it myself ^^ Argony (talk) 19:00, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :It's Wikia policy that if you want to edit your user page you login, if not well, you'll keep getting reverted. Galrauch (talk) 19:13, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You'll find my reply on your talk page. -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 19:21, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I understand that you're just doing your job, but is there no way of stoping any reverts from others ( since it's my profile and not some important page that people have to read to get information about in-game dofus items it would be normal if there was a way to say no thanks to such things or atleast that's my opinion (A) :I can semi-protect your user page, but this is an option I'd rather not do. Here's my reason why not: semi-protecting means that unregistered contributors can't edit a certain page, but this kind of protection will not apply for registered users. If you think it would be better in preventing vandalism, you are correct. However, this also means that you are forced to log in everytime you wish to edit. All the better I hear you thinking. But, say it's not protected and you made an edit, you mearely need to undo my revert after you logged in. Protected means no edit whatshowever. Even if you choose to let me, or another sysop, protect your page, this could lead to situations where everyone would want this and leaving us with the request to protect thousands of user pages. Do you see where this is going? Not even my page is protected, even when I have the ability to do so. :Sincerely, -- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 22:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Back to top New Wikia feature - Chat Hi! I'm Mark, from Wikia's Content Team. I'm excited to announce a brand-new Wikia feature - the . The chat has been available for a while in beta, but it was recently added to , meaning that any local sysop can activate the feature on their wiki! The chat is an excellent way to communicate with less experienced editors and new visitors to the wiki, without having to explain the process of editing entirely using talk pages. In addition to that, the chat also allows you to discuss news about the game easily without having to renew a page all the time waiting for the new messages bubble. Just to be clear, Wikia is not forcing this feature on any wiki, it's completely optional. However, we do recommend the feature as it'll only make editing easier, and attract more editors to the wiki. To activate the feature, visit and activate the chat. If you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to leave me a message on my talk page! Cheers, Mark (talk) 22:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Kijkun Kzag net dat je nederlands spreekt, waarom speel je niet op de nederlandse server?Stoner745 (talk) 20:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hacking good day sir. maybe you can help me cause im hacked by a noob and lsot tons with cash. and i want to reset mij pass but i dont know how and i dont know how to report poeple. if your interrest in hes name, hes name is removed. he scammed a lot of people and he did it ad me to so plzz can you do something about him cause he is a removed and only scamming poeple. thnx verry much (talk) 08:08, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :The Wiki isn't the place to deal with this sort of thing I'm afraid. If you want to try and reset your password you'll need to use the official Dofus website and, if you've proof, you can also send in a ticket about the scammer. Galrauch (talk) 13:22, April 29, 2012 (UTC) WARNING! Dear GroundZzero, we have a serious threat here on Dofus Wiki! Some anonymous wiki contributor: 37.139.64.10 have been changing several pages into scam links. He is replacing all content with a messege that your java version is outdated and should be reinstalled, followed by the link: http://www.java-download.tk. Stop this person immediately! Next IP that has been doing the same thing: 83.5.185.111 --Atheniel (talk) 21:52, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Answered on user's talk page. :-- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 10:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Same problem with http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/83.5.124.144. Ill be reverting when the bot stops his dirty job. ::Mikre (talk) Sorry for disturbing the peace! 66.23.232.58, yo! Atheniel (talk) 22:20, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Should be blocked now. Galrauch (talk) 01:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Minor Transporter As I can't figure out how to delete pages anymore (or does it still require a delete tag and waiting?), please delete the Minor Transporter page redirect. Since Miner (Trophy) was renamed in-game to Minor Transporter, I was trying to rename the associated page - but cannot because the redirect blocks it. Thanks. Aetnaria (talk) 00:09, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :The issue has been resolved. Page was deleted, redirect links adjusted, and page moved. :Delete button is situated on top above page, if you have the rights to do so. :-- GroundZzero Talk / Admin 07:33, August 11, 2012 (UTC)